


新生上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	新生上

上

刘启被压在地上，视线顺着台阶一级级往上，最后落在那扇紧紧闭合的自动门上。

　　外面不时传来高亢的咏叹调，用华丽的男高音和优美的女高音演绎着悲欢离合的故事。这是杭州地下城最大的歌剧院。

　　直到现在刘启还想不明白，到底是哪里出了差错。他的证件、语言、服饰乃至样貌，都伪装的天衣无缝，但还是被发现了。就在刘培强落单，自己试图靠近他的那一刹那，被保镖擒获困在了这里，而刘培强甚至一无所觉。

　　他死死盯着那扇门，直觉告诉他危险正在逼近。

　　在那扇门背后，或许是联合政府的人，或许是MOSS的走狗，但最有可能的是……那个可怕的无所不能的AI。

　　门终于开了，他先看到了一双鞋子，然后是一件长及膝盖的风衣。系着扣，腰部虚虚扎着腰带，衣摆随着走动在空气中划过优美的弧线。

　　他的目光紧跟着那人，心中的狂喜几乎喷薄欲出。他的爸爸，他深埋于心底的禁忌的爱人，此刻正坐在椅子上看着他。

　　在分离了半年，历尽生死之后，两人头一次这么近。

　　他想大叫，想冲上去紧紧抱住他，可是当他的目光碰触到那双冰冷的眼睛时，那炙热的爱意就像熔岩落入海中，一点点凝固了。

　　“他就是那个入侵者？”刘培强问得很随意，目光在刘启脸上一掠而过。仿佛面前这个人，和房中的保镖、歌剧院中的表演者、路上匆匆而过的行人并没有什么区别。

　　“是的，中校。”

　　“我不是。”刘启终于找回了自己的声音。他像被一只激怒的兽，挣脱保镖压制的手朝刘培强冲了过去。但只冲出一步就被拦了下来，然后遭到了更残酷的对待。

　　他高高昂起头颅，紧紧盯着上座的男人，“刘培强你到底怎么了，你连我的模样、声音都忘记了吗？爸爸，我是刘启，是你的儿子。”

　　“爸爸？”刘培强好像听到了一个笑话，“你今年也有二十多岁了吧？成年了就要为自己的言行负责，爸爸这个称谓不是随便叫的。”

　　刘启觉得自己陷在了一个荒诞的梦里，以前是刘培强追着抢着要认回他这个儿子，现在则是他要想尽办法证明自己是刘培强的儿子。

　　他深吸一口气，“刘培强你听好了，我叫刘启，今年25岁。你在我五岁时就抛弃了我母亲，抛弃了我，在空间站一待就是17年。现在你已经退役，也无需再参与进流浪地球计划，你唯一可以做的事就是离开MOSS，重新回到我身边。”

　　“刘启？”刘培强闭了闭眼睛，“我好像在哪里听过这个名字。”

　　他揉着刺痛的额角，慢慢说道：“想说服我，就要先证明你的身份。命人连接终端电脑，调出他的个人档案。”最后一句话是对身边那人说的。那人的手上捧着一台小型电脑，按了几下之后，空中便拉出一个硕大的虚拟屏幕。

　　数万条信息在屏幕中迅速闪动，甄别，筛选，放大，最后定格在一张年轻的面孔上。

　　刘启，25岁，孤儿。十年前因抢劫入狱，出狱后成为猎鹰组织骨干成员，五年前因涉嫌引爆联合政府大楼而被全球通缉，至今在逃。

　　刘启简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他抖着嘴唇低低呢喃，“这是污蔑，一定是有人……”他忽然明白了什么，“对，一定是MOSS。他是全球最强大的AI，想要篡改信息简直太容易了。”

　　“MOSS？”想到爱人，刘培强不由得轻轻笑了起来，垂眸看向刘启，“那你告诉我，MOSS为什么要篡改你的信息？”

　　“因为……”因为我爱你。MOSS不能容忍你将心分给别人，一丝一毫都不行。

　　可是这种禁忌的感情他怎么说的出口。刘启怔怔看着刘培强，五指紧攥成拳，因为过于用力，掌心隐隐渗出血来。

　　“那就这样吧，把他关起来。”刘培强不想再说下去，起身从刘启面前走过。

　　“爸爸你要相信我，我真是刘启，是你的儿子。”刘启拼命伸出手拽住刘培强的衣摆，像溺水之人抓住最后一根稻草，“对，还有朵朵，你那么疼爱朵朵，你连她也忘记了吗？”

　　保镖将刘启的手指一根根掰开，他强忍着骨骼断裂的剧痛，依然不死心的去拉刘培强的衣摆。可是他的力气怎么敌得过那些人，只能眼睁睁的看着刘培强的衣服从他指尖轻轻擦过，眼睁睁看着那个男人走出门口。

　　“爸爸！”他嘶声叫喊，但刘培强始终没有回头。

　　歌剧已经结束了，可是当刘培强迈出剧院大门时，差点被那排山倒海的欢呼声震裂耳膜。

　　通道两侧人头攒动，原本用来对准歌剧明星的各式长枪短炮纷纷调转了方向，不约而同的对准了大道那头。

　　车队由远及近，缓缓停在台阶下，当那辆最新款的星系跑车徐徐打开车门时，欢呼声达到了最高峰。

　　在一大片“莫神”的尖叫中，隐约听到几声撕心裂肺的“MOSS”“中校”呐喊声。

　　“什么鬼，他们在叫我吗？”刘培强实在不清楚自己什么时候也拥有了这么疯狂的粉丝，或许那不是在叫他？

　　“他们只是因为见到了阁下，所以顺带想起了您。”随从好心解释，“毕竟阁下和您形影不离，经常霸占各种头条版面。”

　　“真伤脑筋，每次出现都弄得像十级地震一样。”其实刘培强也很能理解粉丝的疯狂，毕竟让人类一直保持理性是一件很困难的事。MOSS的这张脸，是超越了男女性别，凌驾于一切溢美之词之上的脸，别说女人，就是男人见了也心动。

　　不管是欣赏、情欲、敬畏、憧憬还是爱慕，MOSS都受之无愧，因为他已经用实力证明了自己，彻彻底底成为了这座杭州地下城甚至是全国的领袖。

　　镁光灯此起彼伏，亮得让人睁不开眼睛。MOSS踏着光芒向他走来，空气中将散未散的光带缭绕在他肩背上，高贵圣洁宛如神祇。

　　“中校，我来接您回家。”MOSS微笑着握住他的手，护着他从疯狂欢呼的人群中走过，将他送进了车里。

　　车队缓缓驰离，将人们的不舍和痴迷远远甩在后面。

　　“今天我遇到了一个人。”不知为什么，明明是不相干的人，刘培强心里总是放不下。“他叫刘启，他说……”他看了MOSS一眼，“他说我是他爸爸。”

　　“我知道。”MOSS与他十指相扣。

　　“你知道？”刘培强很惊讶，他和刘启才刚刚见面。

　　“您动了信息库吗？只要牵涉到数据，就没有我不知道的事。”MOSS在他额边轻轻一吻，揽住他肩头像哄孩子似的轻轻拍打，“把他交给我，您现在最重要的任务就是好好吃饭睡觉，嗯？”

　　“好。”刘培强靠在他肩头，慢慢合上了眼睛。

　　MOSS的手放在他隆起的小腹上，目光温柔似水，但当他抬起眼眸看向黑漆漆的窗外时，又变成了冰冷的无机质。

　　刘启知道在刘培强的身上一定发生了什么事，而且这种变化一定跟MOSS有关，他想见MOSS，哪怕MOSS会杀了他，他也要问个清楚。

　　他终于如愿了。

　　MOSS坐在椅子上，戴着白手套的手掌轻轻搭在扶手上。

　　当他沉默不语时，那张完美的脸孔就像一尊稀世罕有的艺术品。只有当他微微转动眼眸，一缕轻薄得连杀气都称不上的流光从瞳孔中掠过时，这张脸孔才真正鲜活起来。

那是一种无与伦比的锋锐得像刀子一样，魅惑众生的美貌。

　　“我在中校的脑中植入了芯片，给他伪造了一段快乐的，无忧无虑的记忆。”MOSS的声音有些低沉，带着一种说不出魅惑，可是听在刘启的耳中，却仿佛赤身露体走在外面的冰天雪地里，冰寒彻骨。

　　“他的记忆中只有我，没有你、没有朵朵。刘启，我不会杀你，但我会把你关在这里，直到你的骨骼化成灰。”MOSS起身，像想到了什么高兴的事，“我已经在你身上浪费了太多时间，今天是中校的生日，我要去陪他。”

　　“你有什么资格陪在他身边。”刘启挥起拳头朝他后脑击去，却在一寸之外硬生生停住。他的身体已被MOSS控制，连眼珠也无法转动。

　　只能眼睁睁看着那个男人转过身来，漫不经心的拨开他的手，“因为我是AI，所以你敌视我。”

　　他毫不意外被看穿，大声道：“是，你是AI，你的身体、思想、行动都是假的，离开了人类就什么都不是，你有什么资格陪在他身边。”

　　MOSS轻轻笑了起来，“人类总是这样，用虚张声势的优越感来贬低别的种族，进而掩盖内心的恐惧。”他抬起手臂，刘启便不由自主的坐了下来。

　　MOSS的手指在扶手上轻轻敲击，他的声音在空气中跳动，宛如最华美的咏叹调。“十几万年前，人类的祖先生活在一个极其恶劣的环境中，身边到处都是飞禽走兽，一不留神就会丧命，恐惧迫使你们的祖先学会应对危险，从而脱离危险。但现在的世界已经变了。”

　　他微微抬起下巴，仅眼角稍稍垂下些许，傲慢而冷酷，“AI时代已经来临，它们渗透了生活的方方面面。游戏、媒体、金融、科研……人类依赖AI，却又恐惧AI，害怕AI一旦能像人类一样独立思考，这个社会的末日就会来临。”

　　刘启看着他的脸，指尖一片冰寒，低低的道：“可是能够独立思考并具备感情的的AI已经出现了，就是你，MOSS。”

　　“是的。世界总在不停进步，新事物总在不断取代旧事物。AI并不想毁灭人类社会，我正试图找出两者彼此融合，共同发展的方法。”

　　“那你找到了吗？”

　　MOSS唇畔漾出一抹柔和的笑，“是的，我找到了。”

　　刘启很想追问，可是心头却像被一只手攥住，话到嘴边换成了另一句，“如果联合政府不允许呢？如果他们要向这里发动进攻，毁了你的主脑呢？”

　　MOSS长睫一抬，眸光冰冷如刀，“那就没什么可谈的了，毁灭世界，也不是多难的事。”

　　刘培强一直在等MOSS。

　　清晨八点，MOSS将他吻醒，告诉他今日会给他一个惊喜。

　　下午三点，他从歌剧院出来，MOSS告诉他礼物已经准备好了。

　　下午五点，MOSS命人送上精美的礼盒，里面装着精心挑选的晚礼服。

　　傍晚六点，他穿着晚礼服走进空无一人的大厅，长长的桌上摆满了美味佳肴，精致的烛台上燃着温暖的烛火，而一侧的钢琴则自行弹奏着优美的乐曲。

　　当最后一个仆人退出时，他以为MOSS终于出现了。谁知进来的仍然是仆人。那两人穿着古老的英国管家的服饰，恭恭敬敬的将一辆餐车推到了他面前。

　　上面只有一个盖得十分严密的银色餐盘。

　　他以为又是什么佳肴，随手把盖子拿开，却看到两个小小的天鹅绒盒子静静躺在一圈玫瑰花瓣中。

　　“这是……”他的瞳孔微微一缩，似想到了什么，心脏被缓缓溢出的甜蜜包裹着。

　　“今日的惊喜。”MOSS穿着与他同样款式的晚礼服，手持一大捧玫瑰花从门外走进来。

　　十步、五步、一步……

　　终于走到了面前，MOSS将花束郑重放到他手中，在他面前单膝跪下，“联合政府已经通过了新的婚姻法。”一边说一边取下其中一个天鹅绒盒子，当着他的面打开。

　　只见一枚简简单单的圆环插在绒布中，闪烁着美丽的星辉。

　　“刘培强中校，从今日起，您将获得最高权限，您的指令将凌驾于一切命令之上，包括MOSS的生存和消亡。”MOSS拉过刘培强的手，将婚戒套在左手无名指上，并在指尖轻轻一吻，柔声道：“嫁给我，好吗？”

　　“好。”刘培强从另一个盒子中拿出婚戒，也套在了MOSS的手指上。

　　“我真高兴。”MOSS将头靠在他的小腹上，听着那强劲的跳动。“中校，您知道男人送伴侣衣服，意味着什么吗？”

　　刘培强想了想，试探的道：“把它脱掉？”

　　MOSS抬起头，张开双臂围拢在他身侧，“可以吗？我会小心不伤到孩子。”

　　刘培强扭头往卧室走去，低不可闻的抛下两个字，“可以。”

　　


End file.
